The device of this invention is a core remover for removing the core from paper toweling and the like. It is becoming popular to sell paper toweling and toilet tissue in rolls from which the cardboard core has been removed so that the toweling or tissue can be withdrawn from the center of the roll rather than unwound from the outside. In order to do that it is necessary to remove the cardboard paper core from the toweling center. The normal roll of paper towel is made by gluing the original strip of paper to the cardboard core and rotating the core so as to wind the paper into a roll.
Since the paper is glued to the paper core and is tightly wound into a roll it is difficult to remove the core after the roll has been formed. The inventor has found by means of a unique and simple design that removal of the paper core may be quickly and efficiently effected. The inventor knows of no prior art which either teaches or shows the present invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,075 (Morand) discloses a core remover but that structure is not heated. The Morand core remover also serves as a spindle on which the roll is mounted. There is no discussion of central dispensing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,965,808 (Chomette) and 3,635,146 (Aubert) both deal with heating bread. Their only similarity to the present invention is the physical form of the heater similar to the core removal apparatus of the present invention. However, while the physical form of the device is similar they differ substantially from the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,785 (Bradley et al.) discusses a very different method of core removal involving a core which is wrapped in paper treated with a release agent. The object of this device is center dispensing. However, the structure of the present invention is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,759 (Ilmarinen et al.) discloses the use of heat but the invention of that particular patent discloses the heat being applied to a machinery roll rather than to a core on which paper is wound. The purpose of the structure is quite different, having to do with the behavior of paper in a printing press.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,598 (Niskanen) is similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,759. U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,005 (Grandinette) is even less pertinent since it has to do with the heating of a hair roller.